Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity
Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity is a story by Coolautiz. The story has two focuses: where's Rarity and what happened to her and the rise of a relentless Fire Nation rebellion that eventually takes over the Fire Nation's government, forcing the concurrent Fire Lord (Zuko's daughter) to flee and side with the Ultra-Loyalist Russians, as the new Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation moves relentlessly to other parts of the Multi-Universe. This story will focus more on Rarity's mysterious disappearance, though. But the ECFN will still be a major antagonistic force as they plunge the Multi-Universe into a near war. The third act, Skyrim, will have a serious adventure and will focus on the relationships of the other characters and will feature the AI of the former Project Freelancer. Date of Launch: January 6, 2014. Date of Finale: September 29, 2014 MAIN CAST: Rich McDonald as Commander David Mason Nick Roye as Mikey Kudo David Faustino as Mako Benjamin Diskin as Shoutmon and Cutemon Jim Caviezel as John Reese Troy Baker as PFC Joseph Allen Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn Steve Blum as Tank Dempsey, Amon, and Vilgax Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Nightmare Rarity, and Princess Luna Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko Brandon Routh as David "Hesh" Walker Elias Toufexis as Andriy Kobin Steve Staley as Koji Minamoto and Ryo Akiyama Janet Varney as Korra David Reale as Charlie Cole Jennifer Hale as Bastila Shan Brian Beacock as Bokomon Keith David as Sergeant Foley Sam Worthington as Alex Mason and Jake Sully Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson and Jinmay Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin and Chiro Jen Brown as Agent Carolina Eric Johnson as Sam Fisher Cathy Weseluck as Spike Howard Siegel as Victor Coste Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovich Gary Oldman as Viktor Reznov Christopher Robin Miller as Professor Hershel Layton Lani Minella as Luke Triton Burnie Burns as A.I. Epsilon Church Kate Drummond as Anna Grimsdottir Dwain Murphy as Isaac Briggs Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara Bruce Greenwood as Overlord Oliver Cotton as Lucien Fairfax Rafael Ferrer as Darth Malak Vic Mignogna as MadLeomon Carlo Rota as Majid Harata Sadiq Kevin Gage as Gabriel Rorke Jason Isaacs as Zhao Jim Cummings as Dr. Robotnik. Kirk Thornton as Tactimon. SUPPORTING CAST Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia James C. Burns as Sergeant Frank Woods(ret.) Barry Pepper as Corporal Dunn Michael Rooker as Mike Harper Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Gideon Emery as Henry Blackburn Rob Paulsen as Antoine D'Coolette Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi Jeffrey Pierce as Thomas A. Merrick Billy Murray as John Price Sam Marin as Benson Ron Glass as Garth "the Hero of Will" Paul Eiding as the U.S. President Story Plot Taking place in mid to late 2013, the Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation, a hardliner organization that took the Fire Nation from Zuko Daughter(the current Fire Lord), has united the Engineers, Dr. Claw's MAD organization, Robotropolis, Cordis Die, Makarov's Ultranationalists, and other evil organizations together under one banner. In the midst of the turmoil, Rarity, one of the most prominent members of Task Force 142, is nowhere to be found, no phone calls, pages, emails, nothing. The team's only hope is to recover an ACS Module in Sierra Leone that may reveal where Rarity disappeared to. On their mission to find one of their own, they soon find out that if Rarity isn't found, she will be used against her will to activate a weapon, which could wipe out all armies and nations that stands in the way of a mysterious, unseen, and just plain sick enemy. Will Task Force 142 succeed, or will all be lost? In Act III, TF142 and it's parent military branch, the Order of the Just, attempt to Stop Vilgax and an escaped terrorist from causing imbalance in the Multi-Universe. Episodes FR:SR: Prologue Act I: Sierra Leone Act II: Wraithmarsh Act III: Skyrim Characters INTRODUCED IN ACT I: SIERRA LEONE: Heroes Lance Corporal James "Mustang" McCracken (Main Character) David "Section" Mason Mikey Kudo Mako Rarity Shoutmon John Reese Joseph Allen Tank Dempsey Overlord (codename for HQ Comlink) Corporal Dunn Sally Acorn Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Princess Celestia Princess Luna Avatar Korra Frank Woods Twilight Sparkle Henry Blackburn Antoine D'Coolette Thomas A. Merrick Mike Harper John Price Garth Villains Lucien Fairfax (Main Villain) Dr. Robotnik (Sonic SATAM) Admiral Zhao Tactimon INTRODUCED IN ACT II: WRAITHMARSH: Heroes David "Hesh" Walker Koji Minamoto Charlie Cole Bastila Shan Chiro Jinmay Bokomon Sergeant Foley Alex Mason Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, and Beowolfmon Villains Darth Malak Gabriel Rorke Nightmare Rarity MadLeomon INTRODUCED IN ACT III: SKYRIM: Heroes Agent Carolina Sam Fisher Spike Ulfric Stormcloak The Greybeards Ryo Akiyama Victor Coste Bulk and Skull Viktor Reznov Jean Descole Professor Layton Luke Triton Epsilon Anna Grimsdottir Isaac Briggs Dr. Thomas Light Takuya Kanbara Villains Vilgax The Didact Lord Tirek Majid Sadiq King Koopa The Dark Brotherhood Galleries Heroes US Assault BF4.png|The Main Protagonist(as of Act I: Sierra Leone) David Mason pic 4.jpg Mikey Digimon Fusion.jpg Mako-425x273.jpg Rarity 17.png Shoutmon Lake Zone.jpg Person of Interest pic.jpg|Reese(using the Sniper Rifle) SSDD Hipfire.png|Joseph Allen is the guy using M4A1 in first-person perspective. Dempsey Origins.jpg|Tank Dempsey from Origins Overlord Dossier.jpg|The dossier of Overlord, the U.S. Central Command Ben_omniverse_render1.png Rook Blonko.PNG 640px-Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png Frank Woods.jpg|Frank Woods at age 95 Twilight as a princess preview S3E13.png Blackburn BF3.jpg Antoine.jpg Merrick keegan and hesh.png|Merrick(right) Harper.jpg 280px-Price MW3 model.png Garth.jpg Ladies week- sally acorn (1).jpg Dunn.png Korra.png Hesh.jpg Koji.jpg Kobin Tortured.jpg captura_de_pantalla_2013-08-08_a_las_10.04.28.png Bastila.jpg Chiro0.jpg Jinmay0.jpg Bokomon2.jpg MW2 Foley.png Mason age 92.png Gwenomniverse.jpg Kevin Levin.png Carolina.jpg Fisher Blacklist.jpg Spike 7.png Ulfric Stormcloak.jpg Ryo Akiyama Tamers.jpg Sam and Vic Guam.jpg|Victor Coste (Right of the picture), Sam is on the left of the pic. Bulk and Skull.jpg|Bulk(guy on the right) and Skull(guy on the left). Reznov_tunnels.JPG Enter_Jean_Descole.png mt_large_professor_layton_and_the_eternal_diva_2.jpg 451480-snap_2011_08_05_09h41m18s59.png Epsilon.jpg Briggs Ops Suit.jpg Cartoondrlight2.jpg Takuya Kanbara.jpg Agent Washington Season 11.png Lasky Halo 4.png Grif Season 11.png Simmons Season 11.png Lopez the Heavy Halo 4.png Caboose Season 12.png Tucker Season 11.png Villains Lord_Lucien_Fairfax.jpg Darth Malak.jpg STH.Cast.SEGA.DoctorRobotnik2.jpg Zhao.jpg Tactimon.jpg Legend Never Die Gabriel T Rorke CoDG.png Madleomon.jpg Nightmare Rarity.png Vilgax OV 003.png The Didact.png TirekG4.png Sadiq.png King Koopa1.jpg Trivia In this story, there will be 5 specific heroes: *The Hero of Bowerstone - Green *The Hero of Strength - Mustang - Blue *The Hero of Will - Garth - Red *The Hero of Skill - Reaver - Yellow *The Hero of Darkness - Kouichi Kimura - Black The Hero of Darkness is the most rare and elusive hero, and to the characters in the story, it's practically silly and unheard of. But Theresa confirmed to Task Force 142 that the Hero of Darkness does exist and is hailing from the Digimon Universe. The narration will be similar to the Fable universe, and the episode count will be similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, with the episodes being separated into 3 acts. The narrator is David "Section" Mason in Act I, David "Hesh" Walker in Act II, and Agent Washington in Act III. Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Task Force 142 Origins Story Arc Category:Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity